


Watching

by ever_ever_never



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_ever_never/pseuds/ever_ever_never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kink meme prompt - m!Lavellan and Iron Bull get busy all over Skyhold, and the Chargers are always catching them at it. It becomes a running joke among the mercenaries, but 'funny' isn't exactly how Krem would describe it...</p><p>This is my first kink meme fill and first ao3 post so if I'm doing it wrong... sorry? Let me know or whatever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

“Do you have some free time?” asked Kirron.

“For you? Always.”

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, Iron Bull had him pressed against the sturdy stone wall behind the tavern, one huge hand pinning his wrists above his head, the other covering his mouth to mute the needy sounds Kirron could never seem to contain.

“-was supposed to meet me an hour ago for training,” Krem’s voice came around the corner, complaining.

“If you keep making those noises he’ll hear you, Kadan,” said Bull softly, without slowing his thrusts. “Or maybe you want him to hear you. You want him to come back here and see you like this, stuffed full of my cock and whimpering like a harlot.”

Kirron panted, heat flashing across his body as he imagined Krem finding them, and he couldn’t hold back his groan. Bull grinned and sped up, driving relentlessly into him like he _wanted_ them to be caught.

He was close, so close he could taste it, and every time Bull slammed into him, he hit the sweet spot inside Kirron’s body, making him shudder and whine uncontrollably. No matter how he tried to hold back, it was impossible. Bull seemed determined to get them found, and Kirron was surprised to learn that he didn’t mind. Another moan escaped him and Krem’s complaints cut off abruptly.

“What was that?” said the man’s voice, and inevitable footsteps moved toward their little spot behind the tavern.

“Mmm,” Bull growled into a pointed ear. “No stopping it now. He’s going to see that sweet little hole of yours stretched around me. I wonder if it’ll turn him on, seeing you like this. I won’t stop, either. I’ll let him look all he likes, show him what an obedient little thing you are, submitting to me no matter who’s watching.”

Kirron turned to look toward the corner just as Krem rounded it and stopped short. Rust-colored eyes met brown ones and just like that, he was coming, hard enough to see spots. He kept his eyes locked with Krem’s until they rolled back in his head, Bull still pounding hard into his throbbing entrance. In another few thrusts, Bull came too, emptying himself into the lanky elf.

Kirron’s brain was buzzing with a mixture of pleasure and shame, and as the qunari panted against his shoulder, cock still buried inside him, he pried his eyes open again. Krem was still there, red from head to toe and with his mouth hanging slightly open as he watched them.

“He’s watching,” Kirron whispered shakily.

“Good,” rumbled Bull. He was still hard, and started to move again, slowly, deliberately. When Kirron looked again, Krem was gone.

 

***

 

“So,” said Dalish in her lilting accent, plunking down next to Krem in the tavern. “You’ll never guess what I’ve just stumbled upon.”

“No idea,” said Krem, taking a long swig from his tankard of ale. “You trip over that crystal from your ‘bow’?”

“Well, I was looking around for a quiet place to practice my _archery_ ,” she said, raising her eyebrows at Krem’s disbelieving snort. “And I happened to pass by that room off the gardens - the empty one at the end of the hall? - and I heard the strangest noises coming from in there.”

Krem froze mid-drink and looked sideways at Dalish. Suddenly he was all too aware where this was going. “Oh, you - and you... looked?” he sputtered.

“Well of course! I thought someone was being attacked! And what should I find but the chief, with that itsy little inquisitor, ankles tied to his wrists with Bull’s-”

Krem’s coughing covered the rest of whatever Dalish was saying, and he tried to will the flush away from his face, with limited success. To his horror, Rocky had apparently heard their conversation and sauntered over to join them.

“Bull and the elf? Does that even work?” he asked, chuckling. “He’s gonna kill that poor thing before this Corypheus ever gets a chance.”

Dalish snorted into her drink, and Krem forced a laugh too, though it came out sounding all wrong. When he tuned back in, Rocky was saying, “-explains why I heard him requisitioning silk ropes the other day. He was asking for about forty feet of it though, I wonder what he’s even doing to Lavellan with all that.”

A vision of Kirron flashed unbidden into Krem’s mind, orangey eyes locked onto him as he stood there, watching the inquisitor come undone with Bull’s impressive member deep inside him.

He excused himself from the tavern early that night.

 

***

 

The next day during training, all Krem could think was, _I wonder if he knows I saw_.

Kirron definitely knew, but there was no indicator of whether or not he’d told Bull. Krem was off form all day, losing almost every skirmish. When they were done, Bull called for him to stay back as the others limped off toward the tavern.

“Krem,” the chief growled, with a shit-eating grin that told his lieutenant all he needed to know.

“You bastard,” accused Krem. “You could have at least stopped when you knew I was there.”

Bull had a calculating look in his eye that made Krem nervous. “You didn’t have to stand there and watch. Got the boss all worked up, though, so thanks for that,” Bull chuckled. “Made him go another three times yesterday, that’s a record.”

The flush was back, embarrassingly obvious even on Krem’s dark skin. Cursing himself, he tried to control his expression, but he’d already given Bull all the evidence he needed. Damned Ben-Hassrath training.

“Got you worked up, too, eh Krem?”

“You bastard,” Krem repeated.

“Well, that’s our regular spot, that’s all I’m saying about it,” said Bull innocently. “Do as you will.”

Krem stood there gaping as Bull walked off, laughing his fool head off all the way to the tavern.

 

***

 

In the following weeks, it became almost physically painful for Krem to restrain himself from looking into that back corner again. Occasionally when he saw Bull and the inquisitor disappearing out the back door of the tavern, he would go outside and lean casually out of sight, just close enough to hear the absolutely _filthy_ noises the elf made. He would scramble back inside before they could finish, and sit there on his chair, blood boiling, when Bull came back in.

The damned qunari always seemed to know, somehow, which was maddening in itself, but he clearly didn’t mind and didn’t tease Krem about it. As time wore on, all the various members of the Chargers caught them at it, in hallways and alcoves and once even on the huge war table. It became something of a running joke - there was an unlabeled parchment hung in the Chargers’ corner of the tavern which steadily filled with tally marks, one for each time a Charger had caught the chief sticking it to the inquisitor.

Krem did not participate.

Every night, in the privacy of his quarters (thank the Maker he didn’t have to share), he would imagine what he’d seen, those glazed eyes taunting him and driving him to the edge of madness. He was skittish and guilty whenever the inquisitor stopped to say hello or ask about ways to use the Chargers, but the elf never mentioned his voyeurism.

One unfortunate day, he forgot about training. He’d been listening again, and was racked with conflicting shame and arousal. He snuck back into the tavern before they finished, and was at the bottom of a very strong drink when Bull came in to retrieve him.

“Come on, Krem, training,” said the qunari, rolling his shoulders as he grinned knowingly down at his lieutenant.

“Wha’?” slurred Krem, trying to resolve the two Iron Bulls standing before him into one. “No, ‘s not training today, ‘s... Tuesday.”

“It’s Wednesday, Krem,” said Bull. “Actually, forget training. Come with me.”

“No,” said Krem sullenly, finishing the last of his drink and staring into the bottom of the cup.

“Yes.”

“I’m good here,” he insisted. “Jus’ gonna have another drink an-”

Bull reached down and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him to his feet, spitting mad. Krem tried to hit him, but Bull was quick despite his size, and evaded the poorly aimed blow. “Come on, Krem, don’t make me pick you up.”

He was beaten. Raising his hands in surrender, Krem followed Bull out of the tavern and up onto the battlements. They stood there for a few uncomfortable minutes, staring out over the valleys, before Bull said, “It’s okay, you know.”

“What’s okay?” Krem mumbled.

“It’s okay you watched. It’s okay you liked it. It’s okay you like _him_. It’s all okay. You don’t need to keep torturing yourself like this, you’re putting the re-educators to shame.”

“Come on, chief, don’t do this to me. He’s yours, I don’t want him, I don’t even really like men, it’s just...” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Just he’s hot as hell, and the fact that he likes you watching makes it even hotter?” Bull finished for him.

“I guess. I’ve tried not to think about it too much. I know how you feel about him. No matter what I think of him, I’d gouge my own eyes out before I got in your way,” he said, gesturing at Bull’s eye patch. “After all you’ve done for me, nothing would be worth that.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” said Bull, “if you ever touched him, we would have a problem. But there’s no harm in looking. Like I said, it gets him all riled up. The others do it, too, you know.”

That was news. “They do?”

“Hell yeah,” said Bull. “Stitches watched the whole thing the other day, start to finish. You think all those tallies happen by accident? They _look_ for us.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah. I don’t even let you guys see the good stuff,” Bull grinned. “That’s just the foreplay. The good parts are ours. Behind the tavern is just a warmup. You watch that all you like.”

After that, Krem was a regular contributor of tally marks.


End file.
